Betrayal of Lyn
by phineas81707
Summary: Lyn thought she could trust Hector, the day he sat by her and promised her that he would protect Florina. But all that disappeared in a puff of smoke...


"Hold it! Who are you?" the paladin asked, as Lyn made her way through some of the halls, accompanied by Lucius and Raven.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca. Your attempt to kill Zephiel stops here!" Lyn called out. She raised her blade, the Mani Katti, and charged forward, striking Maxime. Maxime reared back, before charging with his lance. Lyn was sent flying into a far wall, causing a few bricks to fall around her. Raven pulled out an axe, and charged at Maxime. Maxime spun his lance around, and thrust if forward. Raven's axe cleaved down on Maxime, leaving a deep gash in both Maxime and his horse. Maxime's lance drove right through Raven's chest. Maxime dropped his lance, and Raven his axe. Maxime's horse spun around, before falling over, trapping Maxime underneath. Lucius knelt down beside Raven, reaching for his staff.

"Don't… Lucius… this wound… I will never fight again… Priscilla… take care… of her. Make sure… she… survives… is this… the best… I could… aspire to?" Raven said, before dropping, his eyes shut. Lucius let out a massive wail. He didn't care that he'd likely just alerted several Black Fang to his location. He had Aura. Lucius realised, for the first time, what it meant to desire revenge.

* * *

Lyn stirred awake, not quite sure where she was. She looked around, recognising the tent they used for healing the injured. Erk, Serra and Canas were rushing around healing everybody. Pent, Priscilla and Lucius weren't here, for some reason. Sitting by her side was Hector.

"Hector? What happened to Florina and Beth?" Lyn asked.

"That's your first question? Anyway, they were hanging around here, worrying and worrying and worrying. I sent them away to get some sleep, promising I'd keep an eye on you for a bit," Hector said.

"Really? They missed me waking up, then…" Lyn said.

"Lyn, relax… I think I saw them heading out of camp, anyway. Something's up… but I promised them I'd keep an eye on you," Hector said.

"You stayed?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, I did. And?" Hector asked, before Lyn pulled him into a hug. Hector grunted, before Serra gently pushed the pair apart.

"Lyn, that was quite the blow… you really shouldn't push yourself too hard," Serra said, before looking over, and rushing to Matthew's side. He was clutching a Brave Lance tightly still.

"Lyn… I was wondering… you've been a great fighter all this time… I've admired your ability greatly. Considering it looks more and more like I'll be taking the throne of Marquess Ositia… I'd probably need a wife. I think. Lyn… would you…" Hector asked.

"…I'll consider it. You seem like a nice guy… and admittedly, when I see you fight, you have this strange aura about you… I like it. But I will establish one ground rule. Mess with Florina or Beth, and there will be consequences," Lyn said.

"Wow…" Hector said.

"I know, probably a bit intense… but they have both got heavy histories. I will not let any more harm come to them. Ever," Lyn said.

"…I think I understand… Lyn, I promise to keep them safe, as you do," Hector said.

"Good," Lyn said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Florina came darting back at that moment, looking between Lyn and Hector with some surprise.

"Florina!" Lyn said.

"Lyn, you're all right!" Florina said, rushing up to her. Lyn let Hector go, and allowed herself to catch Florina as she charged, the shock jolting her a bit. Canas rushed forward to use his Heal staff before Lyn caused damage to herself. Hector stepped back, watching Lyn and Florina together, before leaving. Something inside him felt a little… jealous, maybe?

* * *

Later, much later, the wedding between Marquess Eliwood and Ninian was upon them. Hector would be attending as a matter of course, inviting Lyn to accompany him. Lyn brought Florina along. Beth, meanwhile, had left by the end of war- something about Biran and Etruria both after her brain? Lyn accepted it, but still worried for her.

The ceremony, as royal wedding ceremonies often went, was not too out of the ordinary. The bride was beautiful (though Lyn wasn't sure whether she wasn't wearing her normal dress), the groom was handsome, some monk was performing the ceremony, Marcus was giving the bride away, and all of that. Lyn really couldn't care less about weddings themselves. She remembered attending only one in her life, back when she was a young girl. Florina had taught her about the traditions surrounding it, but young Lyn had simply crafted a pair of rings- one for her, and one for Florina. Lyn now knew their deeper meanings, but she still wished it was simple as what she had done for Florina, all those years ago…

Oh, Eliwood and Ninian kissed. Lyn looked around curiously, wondering what everyone else was doing, before the monk had dismissed everyone to go about their different ways.

"Hey, Eliwood, Ninian!" Lyn said, one of the first to come up to congratulate the couple.

"Hey, Lyn!" Ninian said.

"So, when's your wedding to Hector?" Eliwood asked.

"Oh… well…" Lyn said, genuinely thinking. She hadn't quite connected the dots in her mind that Hector's request meant that they would one day have their own wedding. But she supposed they'd have to, at some point.

How Lyn hated royal dresses.

"Eliwood, don't tease her!" Ninian said.

"Oh, right… you'll know when it's time, won't you?" Eliwood asked.

"Yeah… I guess I will…" Lyn said nervously.

* * *

Lyn wandered about a little aimlessly, thinking about marriage. She had made that promise to Florina… and it felt important, to her. Florina might have forgotten it, she might not… but she remembered. And there was Hector, too. She did respect him… but…

"Lyn!" someone called. Lyn turned, to see Fiora and Kent.

"Oh, hey! How's it going?" Lyn asked.

"Very well. But I know that look. I've seen it before. What's wrong, Lyn?" Kent asked.

"Um… well, actually… it's about marriages… I know I told Hector I'd marry him. But a memory's been stirring within me… a promise I made to Florina," Lyn said.

"Oh, I remember that! You and Florina used to look so cute together… yeah, you gave Florina a ring, and Florina's treasured it immensely. She doesn't let us touch it, and she doesn't have the courage to wear it out," Fiora said.

"So she does…" Lyn said.

"Do you like her?" Fiora asked rather spontaneously.

"Of course I do! She's lovely, she has a pretty smile, she's incredibly loyal…" Lyn said.

"I was about to say you missed my point, but I think you got it…" Fiora said.

"Huh?" Lyn asked.

"Oh, you didn't… Lyn. Would you marry Florina?" Fiora asked.

"Wait, you can do that?" Lyn asked.

"Well… I don't think there's anything that says you can't. Not a lot of people do it, and I don't think two girls can conceive heirs, but I don't think there's a specific rule against it," Kent said.

"Really?" Lyn asked.

"Sure! You go propose to Florina… and you treat her right, you hear?" Fiora asked, suddenly remembering to be a little sterner on her sister-in-law to be.

"Florina… but I said I'd be Hector's wife, serving as Ositia's marchioness…" Lyn said.

"Then be honest with yourself. Who would you rather have? Florina or Hector?" Fiora asked.

"…Thanks, Fiora," Lyn said, turning to go find Florina. Fiora smiled lightly as she left.

* * *

"So, Hector, how's your search for a wife?" Marquess Araphen asked, the two Marquesses coming for a talk.

"Oh, I've got one," Hector said simply.

"Oh, really? Please tell me it's not that Sacaean I hear you had travelling with you," the marquess said.

"Of course not, it's…" Hector said, before quickly realising that Marquess Araphen was talking about Lyn. His gaze crossed the room quickly, trying to figure out how to dig himself out of his hole, when he noticed Florina.

"It's this girl. Florina, a great knight of Caelin!" Hector said, grabbing Florina by the most convenient thing he could reach, and pulling her closer. Unfortunately, that thing happened to be her breast. Florina looked at Hector in pure terror, and the faint sound of liquid dripping onto cobblestones sounded. Everyone started looking around for the source, before it quickly became apparent.

"Oh… oh my…" Hector said to himself in shock. Florina quivered, and brought one hand to try and cover the damp spot in her dress.

"FLORINA!" Lyn's voice cried out. Hector looked over, to see a very angry Lyn make her approach.

"L-L-Lyn… I'm sorry, I didn't realise," Hector started babbling. Before Marquess Araphen could say an insulting comment, Lyn reared back, and punched Hector in the face. Hard. Hector, without his armour, staggered slightly, almost falling were it not for the nearby pillar.

"That's for hurting Florina. I don't have time to get my sword and give you what you _really_ deserve, so consider that my mercy," Lyn said. She followed up with a smaller punch for Marquess Araphen.

"You're just a jerk, and probably somewhat responsible for this mess, too," Lyn added. She quickly scooped Florina up in a princess hold, and stormed out of the room. The silence that followed in Lyn's wake was long enough to catch the sound of hoofbeats on the cobblestones, as well as the whoosh of a pegasus.

"…Well, that made Lyn's decision a whole lot easier," Fiora said simply.

* * *

Hector couldn't sleep in his own room that night. All of Lyn's stuff in there… he didn't quite realise how much the idea of Lyn being his wife meant to him. In hindsight, though, Hector couldn't find reason to blame her. He tried to weasel his way out of Araphen's words, instead of confronting his racism earlier instead of later. Alcohol and his own thick skull had definitely lost this one… he had no idea how he was going to make it up to Lyn. If he even could. Hector entered his room, and jumped. Eliwood and Ninian were in there, going through his stuff. No… _Lyn_ 's stuff.

"…What are you doing?" Hector asked.

"Looking for what Lyn'll need out on the plains," Eliwood said simply.

"The plains? How long has she been planning this?" Hector asked.

"She started when you grabbed Florina's breast," Eliwood said.

"Of course she'd go to the plains. We just thought we'd get her stuff and let Rath take it to her when he leaves. Kent and Fiora are looking through Florina's stuff," Ninian said. Eliwood held up a pair of Lyn's undergarments for Ninian to inspect.

"I keep telling you, I can't use them. If you don't think Lyn wants them, throw them out!" Ninian said. Eliwood complied, careful not to look at Hector.

"…You're mad at me, aren't you, Eliwood?" Hector asked.

"Mad? Are you nuts? Of _course_ I'm mad. You ruin Ninian's wedding with your thick-headedness, and you lose us two friends who were valuable both in their abilities and their loyalties," Eliwood said.

"Eliwood… we're friends…" Hector said plainly. He couldn't let Eliwood stand as he did, even as his inner self reasoned he should.

"Friends… right. So was Lyn. So was Florina. For both of us. Ninian, do you think you still need me?" Eliwood asked. Ninian shook her head, and Eliwood took that as his cue to storm out. Hector watched him go.

"…He doesn't really hate me, does he?" Hector asked.

"Of course not. You two have been friends since you were kids. But you really did screw up this time, Hector… I think you'd have to make it up to Eliwood sometime. And before you suggest throwing us a second wedding to make up for it, that's already been suggested. By everyone else," Ninian said.

* * *

Lyn took Florina with her to Bulgar. They had realised, fairly quickly, that they needed to stock up on a few essentials before disappearing from the map for a while. Florina was looking around, her eyes wide with fear. She was recoiling whenever one of the male nomads glanced in her direction. Lyn turned, and noticed her.

"Wow… things must feel really bad now, huh?" Lyn asked.

"He… he…" Florina said.

"Don't worry… I'll be there for you…" Lyn said.

"Thank you… Lyn…" Florina said, pulling herself in tighter against Lyn. Lyn was beginning to wonder if they should just turn back, and find Florina a place to stay while she bought everything they needed, when she heard a startled, familiar yelp. Lyn turned, to see a girl with long black hair.

"…Beth?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn? What a surprise… I didn't know you were here!" Beth said.

"Clearly… what brings you here?" Lyn asked.

"I was going all around the continent, looking for experiences to have and such. There was quite a bit of chaos in Ilia, but now that's over, and I've moved on to Sacae. It really is a nice place when a crazy granduncle doesn't have designs on murdering you," Beth said, enunciating her last word carefully to make sure it was clear she was talking about Lyn.

"Thanks… Florina had a little scare in Lycia. There was some… unpleasantness. We're never going back," Lyn said.

"…I'm going to say that the 'little scare' is an understatement. I won't question you here, but I will need an answer to that before we part ways," Beth said.

"Just ask anyone in Lycia. Everyone will be able to tell you," Lyn said.

"…Ah, heck with it. Lyn, do you want me to stick around with you?" Beth asked.

"Really? You abandon me after Nergal, and now-?" Lyn started.

"What I saw in Ilia taught me one thing, Lyn… it's that you never take your loved ones for granted. Lyn, I would never forgive myself if you died and I wasn't putting in a thousand percent to try and stop that from happening. May my talents serve you until the end of time?" Beth asked.

"…They may, Beth," Lyn said. Beth threw one arm around Lyn gratefully. Her other arm went around Florina.

"So… do you want me to take Florina home, and you can get everything you need?" Beth asked. Lyn considered both options she had.

"…I'd think I'd prefer that for Florina," Lyn said. Florina's eyes widened, before she noticed a few more male nomads about, and her eyes relaxed slightly.

* * *

As Beth walked Florina to her makeshift (soon to be permanent) home, she was always sure to have her left arm around her shoulder, and her right stroking her hair unless she needed it for balance or moving something else out of the way.

"Beth… Lyn likes you, doesn't she…" Florina asked.

"Well, yeah. Serving her for as long as I can remember does that," Beth said.

"Really? How long have you known her?" Florina asked, surprised.

"Two years," Beth said.

"…Oh, right… well… I… I have feelings… feelings for Lyn…" Florina said.

"Really? That's nice to hear. Have you told her yet?" Beth asked.

"N-n-n-no…" Florina said.

"Now that's a shame. Why not? She's beautiful, she's caring, she thinks the world of you…" Beth said.

"But she does the same… for you, Beth. She's missed you… she talks a lot about you…" Florina said.

"She does? Well… that'd make me a romantic rival, wouldn't it?" Beth asked.

"…You…" Florina said nervously.

"Florina, I have no intention of stealing Lyn from you. In fact, I have been doing quite a bit of reading from the first time I saw you sneak a peek at Lyn changing during the war," Beth said. Florina blushed furiously.

"There's absolutely no reason why we can't both be hers," Beth said.

"Both of us? Really?" Florina asked.

"Of course! Lyn likes us both, I like you both… Florina, do you like me as well as Lyn?" Beth said.

"…I do, my lady Beth. Beth… will you protect me and Lyn?" Florina asked.

"Of course I will. Now let's get you acquainted with my home!" Beth said.

* * *

Lyn left the capital of Bulgar, before hurriedly arriving at the conclusion that she wouldn't be finding Beth and Florina. Cursing her short-sightedness, she began running through possibilities in her mind, discarding several as foolhardy, while keeping the odd one that seemed reasonable. She felt a presence approach… hastened hoofbeats. Lyn pulled her bow out, setting everything else to the side, and strung it. She held it up, pointing at the newcomer, on the off chance that he would be foe. She noticed a few other nomads do the same around her. As the figure got closer, Lyn began recognising it. She relaxed her bow, and waved at Rath. The nomads relaxed their own bows as Rath arrived.

"What brings you here, Rath?" Lyn asked.

"You. You and Florina, to be specific. Ninian asked me to bring the pair of you your stuff from Lycia," Rath said. He reached around, and pulled out a bulging travel bag. Lyn took it, and set it beside her new gear, thinking she'd need another horse to hold it all.

"Thank you, Rath," Lyn said.

"Oh, and this was separate," Rath said, unslinging a small bundle of weapons. The twins Sol and Mani Katti, the Rex Hasta, Lyn's preferred bow, and Florina's preferred sword.

"Thank you again, Rath… oh, and who else knows we're in Sacae?" Lyn asked.

"Everyone guessed that would be where you ran. Word will probably come to Eliwood of your movements, by way of Fiora and Farina coming to see their sister. Probably," Rath said.

"I'll be fine as long as you-know-who doesn't come looking for me. You never know when I'll be needed again," Lyn said.

"I'm sure he knows. Well, I hope Florina doesn't wind up awful after this… where is Florina, by the way?" Rath asked.

"Beth escorted her to her home. Do you know where that is?" Lyn asked absently.

"Of course, Lyn. You get another horse for that, and I'll escort you," Rath said, pointing to Lyn's gear.

"An escort won't be necessary. I'd prefer a guide. But yes, it would be nice," Lyn said. Rath nodded, as Lyn returned back into Bulgar for her horse.

* * *

"And here's where Beth holes herself up in," Rath said, pointing. Lyn nodded, smiling at the neatness of the ger. She saw Beth standing in front of the entrance. She waved, and Beth waved back. Lyn could see her turn red from here.

"So how did you know Beth was here?" Lyn asked.

"…I have to go now," Rath said, turning quickly. Lyn watched him go, before turning back to Beth. Beth smiled nervously, as Lyn made her approach.

"How's Florina?" Lyn asked.

"She's lovely. If it's just going to be us three, I don't see Florina having too many nervous breakdowns. Of course, she'll still be shy around us, but that's for a different reason," Beth said.

"Hm… well, I'll go check on her," Lyn said. She jumped off her horse, and Beth led them around to her stable.

* * *

"Florina?" Lyn asked, entering Florina's room nervously. Florina looked up. She was huddled in her blankets, and her face looked a little tear-streaked.

"Oh my… Florina, will you be all right?" Lyn asked.

"I'm sure… I just never want to hear about… him again…" Florina said.

"Done. Florina, if it means you'll be all right… I'll do anything for you," Lyn said.

"Anything?" Florina asked.

"Yes… you mean everything to me…" Lyn said. "I remember that day… ten years ago, was it?"

"That day… you do remember it…" Florina said.

"As do you, I take it. Well, Florina… it'll be you, me and Beth out here on the plains. Will you accept this new life we will lead?" Lyn asked, holding out her hand.

"…I accept, Lyn. I, Florina of Ilia, vow to stay by your side through thick and thin, through tough times and peaceful ones… I, and Beth," Florina said.

"…Thank you, Florina. I promise to keep true to you," Lyn said.


End file.
